Start Over
by deidara0fan4ever
Summary: OC, Tatsumi, is a special Jounin on a mission. But what happens when the Akatsuki forces her to join their group? And will her captorDeidara fall for her?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Alright, this is my very first fanfic so be nice reviewers please '

**W**arning: Spoiler in the setting P

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Naruto and/or any of the characters/towns/etc. from the anime/manga series. The only thing I **DO **own in this story is my OC, Tatsumi Obaitu.

**K**ey: '…thoughts…' "dialogue" regular narrating

**C**haracters:

-Deidara (he is 21 years old in this story)

-practically everyone else in naruto

-Tatsumi (Tatsu for short) Obaitu

**D**escription of OC: dark brown eyes, chocolate brown hair one inch above shoulders, special Jounin rank, weighs 126 pounds, height: 5'5", about 21 years old.

**S**etting: Takes place after Gaara dies(or is killed, whichever way you look at it).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Her breath was short and eyes tired. She couldn't have seen that attack coming…or could she? Tatsumi had been poisoned. That's why her movements were so snail-like. Sure, she could try activating her bloodline, but that posed as a great threat against her, seeing as how her chaakra levels were dangerously low. Her opponent happened to be the very goal of her mission. He was a burly, S-rank criminal known for his many tax boycotts, government funds, and leading gangs to steal priceless art pieces. Oh, and the murde of almost an entire village.

'I don't know how much longer I can take this…much less stay standing…' Tatsu's vision was getting blurrier by the second. Although Tatsumi had severely weekened her opponent, she stood no match against him in the condition she was in.

'This is it…I'm a goner at this rate!' Her eyes struggled to see her opponent readying himself for the kill.

* * *

Meanwhile…behind a thicket of trees… 

"Is that her, Kisame?"

"Yeah, Deidara. You go get her while I finish that guy off."

"Right."

* * *

Was she delirious to the point where the faint voices behind the trees didn't bother her at all? Maybe, maybe not. Tatsumi decided to choose 'not' as she repeated in her mind, 'I WILL beat this guy…I HAVE to…' and focused only on that. Her head pounded as she tried to concentrate on her opponent's next move. Then it hit her. Literally. Whatever it was, it came whizzing toward her and hit her square on the top of her head. With a "thump" her weak body hit the ground. 

"That was it?!" Kisame whispered loudly to his temporary partner. Deidara shook his head.

"Very uncalled for, yeah."

"Man, judging from his stance and concentration, I thought it would be some kind of 'Grand Finale' or something…" Kisame mumbled disappointedly as he slowly stood up to face the alleged rock thrower. One slash of Kisame's sword was all it took to take the guy out. He turned around and watched Deidara lazily put Tatsumi on his back. Then they nodded to one another and walked out of the clearing.

* * *

Tatsumi slowly opened her eyes to the soft hum of voices in another room. She quietly looked around and took in her new and unusual surroundings. It was a small room, containing only a bed, dresser, desk, and a small closet. The door was wide open, and outside the little room was what looked like a giant cave. Probably because it _was_ a giant cave. There was a fairly large dining table where all the members of Akatsuki were seated. Suddenly an ear-splitting, bone-shattering scream was heard just as she saw Kisame pass her room in a blur with one of those giant cookies in hand. Shortly after was Tobi, chasing after him with a baseball bat, his mask covered in whipped cream. Tatsu couldn't help but chuckle at Kisame's prank, but her smile faded when she realized Tobi was the one who had screamed and was causing all the ruckus at the moment, preventing her from going back to sleep. The two were running around the perimeter of the middle part of the cave, so both would pass her doorway every 15 seconds or so. Tobi was still screaming. Her right eye twitched. She heaved a deep sigh, reached in her sleeve, and pulled out a shuuriken(spelling?). She timed her throw (aimed at Tobi's ear) and let the weapon fly. However, right before it hit he decided to sit down in one of the empty chairs, causing the flying object to head straight for Itachi. Tatsumi's eyes widened as she watched in pure terror. It 'clinked' against his forehead protector and landed in Deidara's soup. Before even one word could be said, Tatsu shot back under the covers and fell back asleep. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Alright! First chapter D O N E. I'm not sure if it's good to those of you reading so your reviews are **much** appreciated. I think I'll have a system to where if I have at least 10 reviews I'll continue the story…Unless I come up with an idea that I HAVE to write down. )


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

_**D**_isclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anybody else in this story except my OC, Tatsumi Obaitu.

_**T**_hank you to all my reviewers…even though there weren't very many, but even if I get only one review, I still greatly appreciate it. cheers here's to my reviewers for the first chapter!

-Crimson.Haven

-Opera-Gypsy

-rikku4771 (thank you for the spelling tips, I fixed them)

_**N**_ormally, I would've posted this 2nd chapter the very next day because I'm just weird…but mostly cause I have some pretty cool ideas. But I couldn't because I went camping lol. But now that I'm back, here is the 2nd chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Test**

"Huh?" A very confused Tatsumi sat there staring at Deidara's exasperated expression. The said Akatsuki member had tried to explain to her that it was time to get up and go talk to the boss. He had failed miserably.

"Ok, look. The reason we brought you here was because we needed another person to fill in the place of one of members that has left. yeah."

"But I thought you couldn't because he took the-"

"Ring? Yes, but we got it bac- wait…how did you know he took it?"

"Everybody knows that. But why did you guys pick me to join?"

"Ask the boss yeah. He told us to get you."

"And why would I even think twice about joining?!"

Deidara sighed.

"Do you have family, yeah?"

"Not anymore…"

"Do you enjoy working your butt off to complete Konoha missions every day?"

"Not exactly…"

"Do you have any alternatives to joining?"

"…"

"…well?"

"…No."

"Then there you have it, yeah. Your life is already boring as it is." He smirked. Tatsu opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Deidara grinned and said,

"Hurry up. Can't keep him waiting, yeah," as he walked out the door.

* * *

15 minutes later, Tatsumi showed up in the doorway of the boss's chamber, hands on her knees, mumbling something to the effect of, "…stupid…how can I get lost…can't believe…stupid…bleh…" Everyone else was already there and looked as if they were waiting for her for hours, so when she walked in they were all staring at her, slightly aggravated. She looked over at Deidara, who pointed at his wrist and looked at her as if to say, "What the heck took you so long?!" She shrugged and walked over to the empty seat next to him, avoiding the cold stares from the others. When the boss started talking, she leaned over to Deidara and whispered,

"I got lost…"

"It's not that hard to find this place..yeah."

She gave him a skeptic look and whispered back, "But you've been here a while…"

He waved the last comment off and elbowed her when her name was called.

"Tatsu, this mission is one classified under infiltration. You will be partnered with Deidara, and remember: this is like a test for you. I understand that you might not want to be here and/or stay any longer, but the circumstances call for a replacement. Meaning you." He paused briefly, giving here a fiery glare, before continuing on.

"I'll warn you that if you fail, you both will see the consequences," he paused again, allowing those last words to sink in.

"Here's the folder with all the information you need," he waved the folder in the air while talking. "You don't have to follow the exact guidelines in there. Be a little creative. Just as long as it's completed with as little publicity as possible. Tatsu, I also want a mission report when you get back. Dismissed." The boss slid the folder across the table as the others got up and left the room, then waved the two off.

* * *

"We're breaking into a museum?!" Tatsu shrieked so loudly that Tobi (who happened to be in the other end of the cave) stopped what he was doing and looked around. He went back to work as Tatsu fell backwards onto her bed. Deidara raised an eyebrow as he walked across the room and sat down next to her on the bed, grabbing the folder.

"You sound like it's a bad thing..yeah" he said with a small smirk.

"It is a bad thing." She muttered.

"Aw, come on. It's not hard. I've done it many times, yeah."

"…easy for you to say…"

"You shouldn't be worried. You're a Special Jounin after all. I'd expect someone of your level to infiltrate an enemy's base and steal a bit of information all the time, yeah." It was silent for a while then Tatsu replied,

"If we get caught, I'm not coming back here."

"eh. I'll have to force you to. Besides, what can he do to us if we fail? It's hard to find replacements, yeah." Tatsu sat up, crossed her legs and faced Deidara.

"So…what all do we have to do besides breaking in?" She asked him. He opened up the folder and started skimming through the mission briefing. He turned the page and said,

"Ah, here it is: 'The object that is required to complete this mission is a Jade Dragon Statue. Enclosed is a picture…" he flipped to the picture then flipped back and continued reading.

'…blah blah blah…also a map…next page contains museum opening and closing times as well as touring schedules…on back is a diagram of guard posts…blah blah blah…" he looked up at her and said, "Well, all I read aloud is pretty much everything we need to know, yeah. The boss told me we have to have a timed schedule of 5 days." He reached into his pocket and pulled out $500.

"This should cover our stay at the hotel, visit to the museum, and food. Yeah. We'll be leaving tomorrow, Monday. Our visit to the museum is not the breaking in part, it's when we go there as tourists to find out where the Jade statue is. We'll plan that part once we get to the hotel, yeah. Since you don't have a cloak yet, you don't have to worry about anything like disguises or whatever, but I'll have to look for some clothes once we get there." He paused, noticing the expression on her face. It was stoic and he also remembered seeing her nod 'knowingly' every once in a while, indicating that she had no idea what to do.

"…you've never been to the museum…have you?" he asked.

"well…no. I understand everything about the breaking in part, I'm just not too sure about this whole-"

"It's ok, yeah. That's why we're not in any rush. Five days is plenty of time for us, or you, to get to know your surroundings…Although I'm not quite sure how you have never been to this museum." He said.

"It's very famous, yeah. Everyone knows about it," he added with a grin, knowing that the last comment would nudge at Tatsu's pride, urging her to go, just to say that she's been there.

* * *

Yay! 2nd chapter **finished**. I hope you guys like this one. Lol. Again, keep reviewing! I thought about how many reviews I was getting, and decided to write a new chapter maybe every week. Or at least every 5 days. That'll give people time to read and review. And it's easier on my brain. Haha. However, don't be surprised if I post a new chapter sooner than what I've mentioned cause I get bored often so this story will probably get a move on faster than anyone (including me) thinks. 


	3. Chapter 3: On The Way There

_**D**_isclaimer: I don't own Naruto for crying out loud!

_**A**_nd thank you reviewers!

-rikku4771

-JaeLae

_**K**_ey: "dialogue" '_thoughts_' _flashback _

_**S**_o Far, in 'Start Over': OC Tatsumi Obaitu, during a mission was kidnapped by Deidara and brought to the Akatsuki lair. Later, she was assigned a mission by the leader.

_**A**_nd this is where we continue:

* * *

**Chapter 3: On The Way There**

'click' 'click' 'click'

Deidara's visible eye darted to his right side, where a certain kunoichi was walking. She was messing with one of those cool clicky-pens, pressing the button on top every second. It was a sound Deidara just absolutely could not stand, and he was getting quite aggravated with his mission partner.

'click' 'click'

"ugh…Stop the clicking, yeah…" he groaned and covered his ears. Tatsu's lips curved into a mischievous grin and went right on clicking. Deidara took his hands from his ears slowly, hoping that the dreaded sound had ceased. It didn't. Actually, it seemed to him she was clicking the pen even faster than before. His lips were pursed together as his temper slowly rose. Tatsu looked at him and gave the cutest smile she could muster.

'…her face is so… pretty…' Deidara's eyes widened at the thought he just had, and slapped himself. Tatsumi chuckled and asked,

"Did you just slap yourself?..."

"I ...uh..had a mosquito on my cheek, yeah." '_Phew, nice save Deidara…_' She nodded and looked forward, but to Deidara's disdain, continued clicking. He couldn't take it anymore. They still had about another hour long walk until they reached the town and if he had to listen to that clicking the whole way there; he'd go crazy and jump off a cliff. Fast as lightning, his hand grabbed the pen as a smirk made its way to his face. But it soon faded when he saw that instead of the pen in his hand, it was one end of a stick. Tatsu was holding the other end with her left hand and the pen in her right. Both her eyes were closed and her tongue was sticking out at him.

"Tch…" Deidara frowned and let go of the stick, regaining his posture. However, the frown never left his face.

"Do you have to click that thing while we're walking..?"

"Yes." Deidara slumped forward, his bottom lip slightly sticking out passed his top lip. He started dragging his feet and plastered the most patheticly cute look on his face. Tatsu looked over at him, noticing the change in his footsteps, then looked forward again. A split second later she did a double take and stared at his face with one thought running through her mind.

'_omg, he looks soo cute!_' She shook her head slightly and focused solely on clicking the pen. This drastically changed her posture also. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and she was holding the pen directly in front of her. Deidara smirked at how funny she looked. The smirk soon turned into a grin when he saw the light blush on her cheeks. After about five minutes of non-stop clicking she stopped walking altogether, dropped the pen, and rubbed her thumb. Deidara turned and watched her as she took off and unzipped the small bag she was carrying. He walked back to her and bent over to pick up the pen, then handed it to her and asked,

"What's the matter?" She continued rummaging through the bag and mumbled something about ice. Deidara smirked yet again and grabbed her sore hand, while with his other hand he unzipped the smallest pocket and pulled out a tiny ice pack and put it on her thumb. Tatsu just stood there with a dumb expression on her face. '_I thought Akatsuki members were supposed to be mean..hah._'

"Keep this on your hand until we get to the hotel, yeah. It should feel better by then." He told her as he handed her the bag, gave her a smile and started walking.

* * *

Tatsumi walked through the door of their hotel room, threw her bag on a nearby chair and plopped onto the bed. She turned her direction to the clock on the nightstand and closed her eyes. It read 5:00. Deidara stared at her with a confused expression, wondering why she was so tired. She looked very tired, so he decided in order to kill some time, he would go looking for a proper disguise. But then, realizing that his face was probably glued to every wall of every building of every town, it would be a difficult task. He sighed and leaned back in another chair and silently dozed off.

It was 6:30AM when Deidara opened his eye to the sunlight peeping in through the window. He drowsily walked passed Tatsu into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Tatsumi woke up about five minutes after Deidara, yawned and sat up. He was still in the shower so she decided to have breakfast. There was a fruit bowl on the table, but that seemed to be the only thing in that small room. '_Eh…it'll have to do._' She pulled out a kunai from the bag on a chair, rinsed it in the sink and commenced peeling and eating 2 apples. When she was done, Tatsu got up with the peels in her hands, searching for a trash can. At that time Deidara stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp, and wearing only a pair of pants with a small towel around his neck. He also came out reading a magazine. Tatsu froze dead in her tracks with her mouth slightly ajar. Deidara looked up from the magazine and smirked.

"It's rude to stare at people, yeah." He chuckled as her cheeks blazed a million shades of red. The apple peels slipped from her hand, snapping her out of the 'trance'. Deidara laughed and grabbed one of the apples from the bowl. Tatsu's face was still red as she disposed of the peels.

"I didn't have any clothes other than these pants and the shirt I wear under the cloak that would blend me into the 'tourist' group of people." He bit into the apple, the whole time, eye fixed on the magazine.

"Well, you definitely can't where that fishnet shirt. And don't put your hair like that. Oh and wear like, sunglasses or something. Hmm…But keep that one patch of hair covering that..scope-thing. And you should get different shoes. Probably something like-" Deidara wasn't listening. Or at least it seemed like he wasn't because his eye was plastered on the pages of the magazine. He took another bite of the apple and said,

"It says here that they have, sort of like a system of discounts. Each week has a different discount special. And it just so happens that the discount for this week is directed towards their 'Showcasing and History Reports'. It says that if you buy a ticket for the show, your fee for entrance to the whole museum is free. Which means you would only pay $100 altogether instead of the normal $150, yeah."

"But I don't wanna see history reports. I just want to take the tour, see the dragon, and leave."

"Well, you're not the only one who doesn't want to see the show, but I also don't wanna pay full price if I don't have to, yeah."

"hmm…I guess you're right." Tatsu snapped her fingers, coming up with an idea.

"I'll bet that if that dragon really is worth all they say it is, it will have it's own report at the show. So, maybe instead of going right to it's wing of the museum and taking the whole tour just to see one thing, we could just watch the show. And! Also, they can't just be performing the show for only one night, it has to have a series of running times for at least a week! Which means-"

"Which means that the statue will be in the easy-to-access stage, yeah. Good thinking." Tatsu smiled.

"But we still don't know what to do about you're outfit, Deidara." He furrowed his brow and mumbled,

"Why must disguises be so hard?...And why did I have to go on this mission, yeah…" He frowned, leaned back in the chair and added,

"How about I let you take care of that part?" With that, he smiled as he heard a 'hmph' from Tatsu and watched her walk into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Why didn't he do this before we left. Gosh." Tatsu mumbled as she walked into one of the many clothing stores along the roads in the town. The bell on the door rang, signaling a costumer came into the store. The cashier looked up from the paper and hollered,

"If you like, we have a sale on the men and women's clothing on those two racks over there." She pointed to the other end of the small store then, went back to reading. Tatsu opened Deidara's wallet and counted the money as she walked over to the men's sales rack. Each tee-shirt was $5. The shorts and pants were $10 each. She picked three shirts, one pair of shorts, and one pair of pants, then turned to the women's rack. Same prices. She got two shirts and two pants for her, then walked back to the register. Tatsu stuck the wallet in her pocket, but then pulled it back out, seeing a ramen take-out restaurant.

"Perfect! I'm starved." She smiled and bought two miso ramen, then walked back to the hotel.

* * *

"Why did you buy me-_**this**_??" Deidara asked her, holding up one of the three shirts.

"Well, I figured it would blend in with the other tourists. You can't expect to go to a tourist town and find a clothing line of millions of different shirts and pants that are black with red cloud print on them!" She smiled and set the ramen bag on top of the table in front of where Deidara was sitting.

"Now eat." He sighed and pulled out one of the bowls from the bag, smelling the wonderful scent of a mild spicy-ness. He grinned at her and started eating. She followed suit, and when they were done Deidara pulled out the museum brochure from the mission folder.

"We should go and get the tickets now if we don't want to be stuck in a 5-mile long line to get in tonight, yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------

That took a little longer to write than I thought it would. Lol. But it was fun. don't forget to read&review guys!


End file.
